FM16 Happy Birthday
by Miz Em
Summary: Granger Clan Saga. Back to the future, where Keeley has her baby. Colby and Hannah's first grandchild.


**A/N: **Granger Family Saga.

Back to the future, where Keeley has her baby. Colby and Hannah's first grandchild.  
---- 

"Dad! Keeley's having her baby!" Tyler was breathless with excitement. He faltered when he realized his father was in the middle of a meeting with Director Eppes, and the other Assistant Directors. Relief flooded him when Director Eppes grinned.

"Tell your mother to be ready, Tyler. I'll pick her up as soon as I'm through here. I assume you'll let your sibs know?" Colby said calmly, despite the excitement that was roiling in his stomach.

"That's the problem when you have several agents related to each other," Don said wryly, "Or are close friends with each other. Half our agents will be at the hospital as soon as they can get away." He smiled as Megan and David laughed in agreement. "I'll be there later, Colby, probably with Robin. Come on. We'll wrap up as quickly as we can, so you can go. Your first grandchild!"

----

Hannah smiled when Colby got home. "I'm surprised you got away so quickly. When Tyler said you were in the middle of a meeting with Don and the others, I didn't expect to see you for another few hours."

Colby grinned, "Don's as excited over Keeley's baby as though it were Maggie's. Although, I think he'll have a heart attack if Maggie had a baby now, since she's not seeing anyone seriously."

A soft giggle bubbled out of Hannah, and Colby hugged her tightly. He loved hearing her giggle, and was thankful that she'd had more occasion to laugh and giggle over the years than not. "Do you think we should bring a change of clothing?" Colby asked anxiously.

She burst into laughter, "No, silly. Come on! Let's go already!"

----

"Tyler, just bring Erin, alright? I'll pick Giselle up." Cameron said impatiently. "I've known Giselle forever, I'm not going to run away with her just as you're getting serious with her."

Tyler hissed in annoyance, "Alright, alright. I hate it when you're reasonable."

A short pause, and both brothers burst into laughter. "See you at the hospital, Cam. And for God's sake, don't speed! You'll have the woman I love in your car."

"Jeez." Cameron rolled his eyes even though he knew his brother couldn't see it. "I'm more worried about you driving Erin around at just under the speed limit."

Tyler snickered as they both hung up. He looked up to see Erin waiting. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter as she struggled to keep a straight face.

Jonathan laughed as he told Erin, "They got along just fine through high school. I don't know what happened after that and I'm as close to them as anyone, but suddenly one day, they were at each other throats all the time. It's good to see them getting along again."

"Giselle," Erin said sympathetically.

Tyler looked startled, "How did you even know?"

She smiled gently, and both Tyler and Jonathan stared, realizing then what Cameron saw in her. "A woman always knows," she murmured.

"What do you mean, Giselle?" Jonathan asked curiously.

Tyler sighed as he looked at his best friend. The triplets had known Jonathan for as long as they could remember, but Tyler also went through Quantico with him. "I thought Giselle was Cameron's girlfriend. She let herself into his apartment with her own key, that night my Dad and I went to help him out."

"When he went to rescue an abused woman and her son? And ended up having to explain how the woman's husband ended up dead?" The details were sketchy at best for Jonathan. No one had told him the full story and he hadn't asked. But he knew that Cameron had done a lot along those lines all through college and beyond. No one who was a friend of Cameron's asked very many questions, because some of what he had done straddled the fine line between legal and not. But each had helped when asked.

"My mother. And me." Rafe smiled quietly at the stunned looks on the two men's faces. He looked at the serene expression on Erin's gentle face and realized that there was very little about Cameron Granger that she didn't know. A testament of Cameron's trust in her. "Are we going to see this baby born, or what? How is Verity getting there?"

Tyler grinned. Rafe hadn't quite got together with Verity yet, but it looked inevitable to Tyler. "Brandon's picking her up. I'm sure he can be persuaded to let you take her home."

Jonathan chuckled, "You Grangers make life so complicated."

----

"How long has she been in labor, Justin?" Colby asked sympathetically. Justin looked like he'd been through the wringer.

"Twelve hours since her water broke," Justin replied wearily. "So far she's threatened to shoot me, hang me, castrate me, have me drawn and quartered. But I think she's running out of different methods for my demise."

Hannah laughed softly, but hugged Justin tenderly. "She'll get over it. I promise. Is Verity in there with her?"

"Yes, she is. Well, you seemed to have got over it, so there's hope for me yet," Justin grinned tiredly as he replied.

"Have something to eat before you go back in there," Hannah coaxed.

Justin smiled and hugged her. He adored his mother-in-law, and turned to her whenever he found himself missing his mother. "I need to be with her. Unless you want to take a turn?" he offered to his father-in-law.

Colby burst into laughter, "Not on your life. I've done my time, thank you." He grinned when Hannah elbowed him in the ribs. "We'll provide support from out here."

A commotion at the end of the hallway had the three of them looking up. "Oh, God," Justin groaned, "The whole clan is here. And then some." He was touched to see all the Eppes, Fleinharts, and Sinclairs joking and laughing as they came down the hallway towards them.

"Man, you look worse than when we were out on that stakeout for a week!" Tyler told Justin.

"Gee, thanks! You're a real pal," Justin replied. But it felt good to have his friends here. And family, he realized, looking at the Grangers. They were family, and not just because he had married Keeley. He kissed Hannah on the cheek before going back to Keeley's side.

----

"I brought you a soda, Mrs. G.," Rafe murmured.

Hannah smiled at the michief in his eyes. "Are you my official soda bearer now?"

He grinned as he dropped to the ground next to them. She was cradled in Colby's arms as usual. "How long does this sort of thing usually take?"

"Too long," Colby chuckled when he and Hannah answered in unison. It was now past midnight, they had been there for hours. The others had gone home, only the Grangers and their significant others remained. "The baby won't arrive till she's good and ready."

"She? You already know that?" Rafe was curious.

"Yes," Hannah was amused, "Ultrasounds can tell you that. Keeley decided she wanted to know the gender, so she could get everything ready."

"Mama, is this lowlife bothering you?" Cameron grinned as he leaned over to kiss his mother.

"Oh, Cameron!" Hannah chided him, but Rafe only laughed. They'd become close friends in the last few months.

"You're the lowlife, making Erin wait like that," Rafe murmured, grinning when Hannah perked up curiously.

"Oh, you didn't just do that." Cameron scowled at Rafe.

"Yes, I did." Rafe was laughing now, which made Tyler and Brandon look over at them.

"What?" Hannah demanded, turning to Colby who was struggling to keep a straight face. "What?" Colby shrugged.

Cameron groaned when Hannah turned to him. "You'll just have to wait, Mama." He glowered at Rafe, "I'm going to have to hurt you."

Brandon snickered when he finally figured out what was going on.

"I brought you something to drink, Cameron," Erin's soft voice made Cameron smile. She settled into his arms.

Rafe watched in amusement. Cameron was the spitting image of his father, and the two of them cradling their women, made a fantastic picture. Rafe looked up to see Brandon sketching furiously. Apparently the artist thought so too.

Cameron slid his hands down Erin's arms, "Erin, will you marry me?"

She looked up at him, her eyes twin sapphire pools of surprise.

"Oh, Cameron!" Erin was stunned. "Oh, Cameron! Yes. Oh, yes!"

He smiled tenderly as he slipped a ring on her finger. "I had to settle for one of Brandon's designs, instead of Mama's as I'd originally hoped. But they're sapphires, to match your eyes." He pulled her in for a kiss, amidst the laughter and the catcalls.

"Did you know about this?" Hannah nudged Colby, indignant that he hadn't told her.

"No, not really. He just had a look about him that I thought I recognized." Colby looked up in time to see a flash of envy in Giselle's eyes. She looked embarrassed when her eyes met his, but he smiled encouragingly at her. She returned his smile as she leaned into Tyler's embrace.

"Story of my life," Tyler murmured into her ear.

Giselle looked at him questioningly.

He grinned, "Upstaged by Cameron, at every turn." His voice softened into uncertainty. "Giselle, will you marry me?"

She caught her breath, "Oh, Tyler! Yes! I think I've been waiting all my life for you."

His face lit up, "I decided on emeralds, to match your eyes. There might be something to triplets having a connection after all." Tyler kissed her hand after sliding the ring on, and laughed when his eyes fell on a grinning Brandon. "You're a cagey one." Brandon shrugged, happy for his brothers.

Then everyone jerked around when Keeley screamed in agony.

Colby let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when they heard the cry of a baby next. Hannah smiled mistily up at him, as she slid her hand up his arm. He relaxed a little as he leaned into her, resting his cheek on hers, as they had countless times over the years.

They all got up when Justin appeared at the doorway holding his daughter. "Bethany Amanda Braxton, say hi to Grandpa." Justin said with pride as he handed his daughter to Colby.

Colby's experienced hands shifted tiny Bethany more comfortably into the crook of his arm. A gentle finger caressed her forehead, smoothing back the still damp strands of hair. Bethany looked tiny and helpless on his muscular arm, but she snuggled closer, seeming to know she was safe with her grandfather. Colby pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and murmured softly, "Hello, Bethany." He looked over to Hannah with tears of joy in his eyes, and held Bethany out to her.

"Happy Birthday, Nana."


End file.
